


Benton Fraser was.

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Filk, Gen, Poetry, Romance, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-22
Updated: 1999-12-22
Packaged: 2018-11-11 04:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	Benton Fraser was.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).
    
    
    Benton Fraser was.....
    
    Benton Fraser was a Mountie
    He knew right from wrong
    But when Victoria came his way
    He began to sing a song.
    
    He sang of snow and Fortitude Pass
    Days and nights in the cold
    He kept her alive and held her'til
    He felt he was strong and bold.
    
    He told her that she had been bad
    He couldn't let her go
    He knew he had to turn her in
    But she replied with "No".
    
    She told him that she loved him
    And if he let her go
    She would never forget him
    And would always need him so.
    
    He too loved her so deeply
    Their lives now intertwined
    He considered it for a moment
    But  realised he'd been left behind.
    
    She had made a run for it
    He couldn't believe his eyes
    She said she had truly loved him
    But still came out with lies
    
    So, Benton who was a Mountie
    Tracked her across the snow
    And caught her in the cold one night
    And never, ever let her go.
    
    He turned her in for questioning
    She was sentenced to several years
    How Benton wished he'd let her go
    Her words were ringing in his ears.
    
    He knew she was no good for him
    Perhaps if he moved away
    He would be able to lose the memory
    Of that cold and fateful day.


End file.
